Harry Potter:Apocalypse
by joan-arc
Summary: Harry and Hremione are inrolled in a new school (not ron) and must face teenage tragedy and save Clow and Ron from The newest threat to Basalisks Domain (the school).... hope you injoy please send a reveiew and give me your thoughts (its my first fan fict


Harry Potter: Apocalypse

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat on a train leading to a new school called the Basilisk's Domain of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a different train they had taken to Hogwarts, it carried the other schools student as well. The train was puffing and puffing well running along the tracks. The train was a bit longer this year because it needed to carry all the student luggage. Now if the students wanted they could stay at the school, dorms were made and can be rented out for free. It is the first year for the new school. In the new school you are able to choose your own classes however if you don't plan on actually doing any thing they will kick you out and send you home. Ron didn't really want to expand on the whole magic thing but that was ok for Harry and Hermione. The two were going to try and take most of the same classes.

Harry was sitting on the bed in the corner of the trolley and Hermione was sitting next to him. The two were holding hands. And of course the two are going out now. Both of them are now 15 years old.

The train was totally different this year, it was really small on the out side but on the inside it was gigantic. In side there were three beds, a bathroom, a couch, a small table and a mini fridge.

It was just reaching the peak of night so they decided to go to bed early. This way when they woke up they could go straight to there rooms to get the best ones. Half way threw the night Hermione woke up, Harry was still sleeping. She tip toed over to Harry's bed. She sat down on the side softly. She put her hand on his arm, then moved up and stroked his black hair. She moved the hair out of his eyes and followed the curves of the red thunder shaped scar on his forehead. She leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead she smiled and went back to bed.

The next morning they got of the bus to arrive at a new school, the Basilisk's Domain. Harry and Hermione were the first to get off the train. They ran into the school and up the stair way to there dorm rooms. And of course they got the two best dorms across the hall from each other. Harry settled in by setting all of the pictures of his mom and dad, Lilly and James, all over his new room. He also put his entire close selection and his also new broom, The Hazard, away. Harry closed his room and locked it up. He searched around the castle which would now be called home. He walked down a hall way and saw a bulletin board. On the board there was a gray sheet with a whole bunch of teachers and what class they taught:

_Classes_

Head Master- Clow

Prof. Snape-Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA)

Mr. Charlie-Mystical Creatures

Mr. Arthur-Muggoligy

Coach Wood-Quidditch

Mrs. Potter-Potions

Mr. Potter-Transfiguration

Mr. Morrus-Art

Harry glances at the board and muttered to him self 'what, how can my mother and father be on this list.' he walked away... Harry started to run, he wanted to find Hermione. He turned the corner sharp and- WHAM. He had run straight in to the blond haired misfit Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, yes I know 'The famous Harry Potter' listen Draco I don't have the time for this. Get out of the way."

"Are you ok Potter, you seem like you've seen a ghost."

"My parents, there on the list."

"What list?"

"The list of teachers!!!"

"Your parents? But there dead, you must be seeing things, heh."

"DRACO," Harry's hair flared in the air, "get... out....of...the way."

"Or what?"

"NOW." Harry raised his wand at Draco's face.

"You know what Potter I'd like to see you try!" Draco squinted at Harry.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS MAXIMUS!"

All of a sudden Malfoys body became completely stiff, completely unable to move. His face was in shock, he fell to the ground.

"I told you to move!" yelled Harry

Harry trotted down the hallway in search of Hermione.

"Hey Ganger" said un unfamiliar voice "how you doing'?" He said this in a studish voice... he was hitting on her.

"EXCUSE ME?!?" she replied fiercely "who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hello then, I'm Lynn, awkward name.. then again we all have awkward names now don't we. Hermione, Harry, Ronald, Nevel, Draco... yes all very peculiar names."

"H-how do you know about me and my friends..... and Draco?"

"I read of course... or did I not mention... I am Lynn Clow your new head master."


End file.
